Prom
by M-Trench3
Summary: The percy Jackson characters prom, this will be all about them getting ready for prom, I know I'm bad at summaries but please please read, I don't own PJO AND HOO BUT I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys thisnis one of my first fanfictions, im not the best speller and it might not be all that great but please read and give me feedback on what I need to work on. This is going to be the percy Jackson characters getting ready for prom. I don't own PJO or HOO but I do own my own characters Airen,Leeah and Gracy **

**Annabeth pov **

Prom is going the one day where you get to feel special (besides your wedding day) but I am not excited. My friends will make me get all dressed up with my hair done nice, of course I'm going to have to wear 10 pounds of , to make it even better.I still don't have a date.

"Annabeth honey wake up or you'll be late "my dad yelled

"Ugh..I'm up"I yell running to the bathroom to shower, i keep my hair down and put on jeans, a plaid shirt and boots. I was walking out the door when I heard my phone .

1 text

Thalia: _Hey annie, just warning rachel prom crazy today, she looking for our "perfect" dates. _

Annabeth: _aww thanks for the heads up thalis, I owe you. So what are we doing about her!_

Thalia: _Airen, Leeah and Gracy are taking care of her while we run to class_

Annabeth: _yes! Okay text me when you get to the school_

Thalia; _okay :):) _

Great I thought walking to my car, rachel is always trying to get me a date, and I Think I can get my own.

I walked into the school and said. My best friend thalia, she has short black hair and electric blue eyes. She is wearing her usually black clothes.

"hey" I say

"hey" she says

"where is she" I ask

"over there" to the caffetria

I look over to friends airen,Leeah and Gracy distracting rachel with prom dress pictures, Gracy had her red hair curled and she was wearing jeans and a black shirt with sparkles, she wears black a but .girler than thails, Airen had her blonde hair braided over her shoulder and she had jeans and a sea green scarf and a white shirt, Leeah had her straight black hair down and she had on jeans and a green shirt. Rachel had her red hair straighted and had on a white dress with paint splatters on it.

"where's piper?" I ask

"right here " she said walking up to us

"hey".thalis and I say at the same time, she had her. Brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing jeans and a long sleeve t shirt.

"hey ladies, I should probably go deal with rach, ttyl" she says walking towards

after school...

"let's shopping " squeals

"Ugh shoot me now" Thaila yells getting weird looks from the by

"can we eat first, im starving" Gracy says

"me too" Leeah says

"subway" airen suggest

"perf"Gracy says as they walk away

"come on thails" I say walking towards the food court when I hit something i look up and see the most amazing sea green eyes

**That's the end of chapter 1 sorry About the mistakes, it will get better I promise, what do you think about the characters?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 if you guys have anything you want me to add let me know!**

**Thanks to CountyCathy for reviewing your story is great check it out its called Olympic dreams also a big thanks to Hecate's Horcrux for helpful comments**

**I don't own PJO OR HOO **

Percy's POV

I looked down to see a blonde girl with Grey eyes she was so beautiful

"I'm Percy " I say helping her up

"Annabeth ".she says smiling

"wait don't you go to Goode high " I ask

"yeah and your percy Jackson the amazing swimmer " she asks

"why yes I am" I say she just laughs

"Annabeth would you like to eat lunch with me?"I ask

"uhhhhh sure " she says

"great "I say leading her to a table

Annabeth pov

Percy and . hour or so before my friends came me a way

"rach" I say as she leads me to the dress store

"what, we need dresses"she says

"yeah but your always going off about needing dates" I say

"so we can find dates later"she says grabbing at least 50 dresses

"but he's really nice and he goes to our school starting tomorrow" I say

"oh well" she says walking into the changing rooms

"what's going on " Thaila ask

"nothing " she says

"rachel " piper says,

"what" she yells

"Rachel"

"Elizabeth"

"Dare" Gracy, Leeah and Airen say at the same time

"you want to be the first one to get a date" Gracy says

"no that's not true, I want to have the best looking date"she says coming out in a pink ball gown, that is completely covered in sparkles.

"what do you think" she ask spinning around

"its the ugliest thing I've ever seen" Gracy says

" " Thaila says

"sorry rach but no" piper says

"your right I need something more"

Percy's POV

"who was that" Jason asked looking at annabeth

"that was annabeth" I say smiling

"oh" nico says laughing

"stop"I say embarrassed

"Percy's got a girlfriend "jason teases

"aww you going to her to prom?" nico laughs

"guy I just meet her" out

"yeah but she does go to our school" Leo says

"and I'm guessing you have here number " jason says

"and your going to call her"nico finishes

The next day

I smell of my mom's blue pancakes

"percy breakfast " she yells

"coming " I say I run to the bathroom to shower and get dressed

"you look nice today honey" my mom says looking at my Grey dress shirt and black jeans

"thanks"I say eating my pancakes

"what's her name" she says smiling

"what"I say blushing

"the girl your all dress up for"she says

"what did nico tell you " I ask

"oh nothing, he just said that you ran into a girl yesterday and kept talking about her" she says laughing

"I'm going to kill him" I say walking out of the house

Annabeths pov,

I . sound of me phone

_1 new message _

_**Thaila: **__Hey annie look cute today, percy will be there ;) 3 3_

_**Annabeth :. **__Hey thails, and stop making fun of me_

_**Thaila : **__I'm not ;) you guys are cute_

_**Annabeth :**__ I just meet him!_

_**Thaila: **__I know, I'll pick you up in 5_

_**Annabeth: **__kk_

_School_

"let's get to class" thalis says

"alright"I say looping my arm through hers, we have all our morning classes together

"okay class today we are starting group projects to work on the prom decorations,.we will be working with another class for this so let's go the gym" says

"I hope we get a good group"Thaila says

"me too" I say

When I walk into the gym you'll never believe who.I saw

Percy Jackson

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon, sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes, tell what you think about it so far **


	3. Dresses

**Hey guys here's a bunch of links to prom dresses tell me what you think of them and let me know who should have what one, im open to any other suggestions **

.

files/store/72644_1_

.

.

.

upfile/Prom Dresses/2013 Prom Dresses/Low Back A Line Sweetheart Fuschia Prom Dress

upfile/Prom Dresses/2013 Prom Dresses/Front Split Beading White 2013 Prom

.

upfile/Prom Dresses/2013 Prom Dresses/Front Split Beading White 2013 Prom Dresses

.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the next chapter, if you want certain characters to go to prom together leave a comment me**

**I don't own PJO OR HOO **

**Annabeths pov **

"hi" to percy

"hey annie what's up " he says laughing

I laugh and turn my attention back to who was explaining the groups

"Thaila,Annabeth,Nico,Percy" she says

"great I'm stuck I'm with the emo loser"Thaila says giving nico a strange look

"and I'm stuck with the punk princess " he says hugging thaila

"we the best " laughing

She punch him in the arm and said something about next time it's the face, I wasn't paying attention to them, staring into the amazing sea green eyes that belong to Percy Jackson

"Annabeth you okay"percy asked putting his hand on

"yeah I'm fine just tired "I say blushing

After awhile and me blushing like crazy every time my hand brushed against Percy's the bell had finally wrung telling us that school was over

I checked my phone to find I had 5 messages

_Rachel : dress shopping 2day?_

_Rachel: meet by my car, bring thails_

_Rachel: ugh class boring _

_Rachel: school is pointless _

_Rachel: I hate school _

I ignored the last 3 and responded saying we where coming

Thaila and I found Rachels white paint splattered jeep with out a problem, once we got there it was decided that Airen,Leeah and Gracy all had to sit in the back, with thails and I in the middle row and Rachel and piper in the front. We stopped at subway for supper, rachel and piper insisted that we need to eat healthy so we don't get fat, thaila and I laughed at this because it's ridiculous.

"yay!" dragging us to the dress store

"okay well I'm going first. Rachel yells grabbing dresses

"but last time you went first then we left" piper says

"whatever" she says

She came out in many different styles but finally decided on a strapless dress that fades from purple to turquoise to blue, the dress had some beading around the waist, the dress ways big and flowy, it was very artistic and screamed Rachel

"I love it" piper squeals

"its gorgeous on you " airen says

"its the one" Gracy says

"buy it " Leeah says

"beautiful" I say

"now i need a date " she says walking into the changing rooms

"me next "piper says

She tried on almost as many as rach but finally decided on a strapless .pink Fuschia I guess it had a beautiful beaded top. And it was really flowy.

We all love it

Thaila decided on a strapless short black dress that had a beautiful sliver design on the front, this dress was very her.

Gracy got a beautiful strapless emerald green dress that had a gold crisscross design on the front she looked amazing the dress made her red hair and green eyes stand out.

Leeah got a one shoulder dress that had beading the strap and around the waist, it was color it had A sweetheart neckline and it was flowy.

Airen got a beautiful strapless red dress that had beading going down in a cool pattern the dress on her. It wasn't as the rest it was a bit more ball gownish but wasn't poofy

I was next

" excited annie " Thaila teased

"sure am" I replied

The girls put me in lots of ridiculous things and I said no to over half the store until I found dress it was a one shoulder Greek inspired dress the strap had gold bead as did the waist it was absolutely amazingly beautiful

"I look like,my mom "I say astonished

"you look incredible " Thaila says

"I love it "piper amd rachel squeal

"percy Jackson will die when he sees you in this " Airen says

"he's going to drop dead " Gracy says

"that's the one "Leeah agrees

We all head home tired and happy now all we need is dates and then we can go to prom

**That's chapter 3 sorry again about the links I will post these on my account soon, please give me date ideas thanks again **

**Cara 3 **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the next chapter thanks again to CountyCathy for reviewing my story and you should check out her story Olympic dreams **

**I don't own PJO OR HOO but I do own my own characters **

Percy's POV

"today's the day" Leo says

"what's the occasion " I say looking fancy shirt and which is completely different from his normal jeans and t shirts

"I'm going to ask rachel to prom," he says smiling

"dude she's of your league "nico says

"so it's prom anything can happen " Leo says winking

"who are you taking " I ask nico

"no one yet I was thinking thaila but I need to find a way to ask with out her killing me" he says

"I can ask annabeth if you want "I suggest

"Are you sure i mean I would hate for you to have to talk to her" nico says laughing

"whatever man"I say blushing

" is now" jason says shoving me in that direction

"hey annabeth " I say

"oh hey percy " she says smiling

"can we talk for a minute " i ask

"sure" she smiles leading me away from her giggling friends

"ummm so Nico wants to take Thalia to prom so how should he ask her

"OMG Thalia is going to be so excited "she yells

We talked for a good 15 minutes before the bell rang, we had it all planned out, Nico would pull into the school in an all black car and get down on one knee and pulls out a corsage

I couldn't wait to tell Nico

**Annabeth pov **

I walk into the caffetria and went straight to our table, need to tell thaila the news, but as I walking I felt a hand go on my arm and the next thing I knew I was facing percy Jackson

"make sure rachel stays the whole lunch hour" he whispered to me I slowly nod still confused

"Annabeth hurry up and get over here"I hear thals yell

"coming "I call back

"what was that about " rachel squeals

"nothing "I say a little to fast

"Annabeth " piper says

"seriously nothing " I say

We were eating and have a conversation about prom, we talked about everything from hair to pictures. It was a completely normal lunch until Leo stood up on the table with Percy,Nico, Jason,Travis,and Conner behind him they all took cards out from behind their backs, it spelt prom

"rachel Elizabeth dare will you do me the honor of being my beautiful ?" he asked holding out flowers

"I'd love to "she squeals for the rest of lunch all we heard was Leo that

**Percy's POV **

"are you kidding me" nico wines as I explained he's

"yup, Annabeth said it would work "I say laughing

"speaking of annabeth when are you going to ask her to prom" he says,

"uhhhhh soon " I say

"come on"I say leading him to the car

**Annabeth pov **

After school I stood outside with thaila

"where's the bus i want to get out of this place"she yells

"Thaila calm down"i say laughing

I up to the front of the school

"what the"Thaila starts but is cut of by nico,

He up to us and gets down on one knee and pulls out a corsage

"Thaila Grace will you go to prom, with me"he says

"sure whatever now get before I hit you" she says taking the corsage

**Percy's POV **

"jason your next " I say

"right, now what should I do

"you should hang a huge sign"nico suggest

"yeah I agree "Leo says

"okay perfect " he says

We all high five each other and start working on the proposals

**Annabeth pov **

"OMG THAILA IS GOING TO THE PROM WITH NICO" rachel and piper scream in the middle of the mall causing us to get strange looks from the by

"I wish someone would asked me "piper says

"jason will I know it" airen says giving her a hug

"and if he doesn't I'll punch him"Thaila says

"at least you know he's going to I have no clue if Luke is going to ask me" Gracy says

"I have the same problem with Apollo "Leeah says

"at least you have boyfriends"I say

"oh please you and percy couldn't be any more obvious "Gracy says

"he's going to ask you"I over heard him and about it in biology "airen says

I try to stop the blush that appears on my face but I'm so excited and happy about this news

"well if he's going to drop the question she needs a new outfit "rachel says and we all laugh and walk through the mall.

The next day

'"hey beautiful " percy says

"hey perce" I say blushing like crazy

"how are you " he asks

"I' fine how are you doing this fine morning "I say laughing

"oh annie your amazing "he says

"your pretty great yourself Jackson"I say walking into class

"bye gorgeous "I hear percy call

I take my usual seat beside thaila, she gives me a weird look

"what " I ask

" oh just wondering why your blushing,im guessing percy has something to do with it " she says

"Okay fine I admit it I annabeth chase have a crush on percy Jackson "I say

"victory "Thaila says

"but he probably doesn't like me back"I say disappointed

"ah are you blind, he has made it sooooooooo obvious "Thaila says

"really?! Do you think he'll ask me to prom" I say

"definitely " she says

I have a huge smile on my face for the rest of class

Lunch

As thaila and I walk into the caffetria the speakers make a noise quieting us down for the announcement

"Piper will you go to prom with me" jason says over the intercom

I look over to see her running to jason yelling yes as he hugs her

"awww they are so cute " airen says

"I agree but not as cute as percy and annabeth would be " Gracy says

"Ugh " I sighed blushing

"let's eat " Leeah says

**Percy's POV **

"percy man you need to ask annabeth to prom soon before someone else does " jason says

"easy for you to say you and piper are like secretly in love "I say

"so are you and annabeth " nico says

"I don't think she likes me, I've been dropping hints all day and she doesn't react "I say

"just go for it "Leo says

"okay I will at the assembly "

I couldn't wait for the next class I got to help with the prom decorations with annabeth

"hey Perce" she says

"hey are you ready to finish these decorations"I ask

"you bet"she says

Tomorrow we are telling the whole school the prom theme I'm going to ask her then

**Annabeth pov **

"make sure you look cute tomorrow percy Jackson is going to ask you to prom" rachel says

"okay"I say I'm so excited for tomorrow

"when is Luke going to ask me "Gracy says falling onto my bed

"I'm sure he will soon" Leeah says

"and I'm sure Apollo will ask you soon Leeah " airen says

"who are you planning on going with airen?" piper asked

"i mean you should hurry up and fine someone before all the good ones are gone, I would hate for you girls to stuck with a loser or by your self " rachel says replying her make up

"yeah cuz Leo is a such hunk" Gracy says

I try so hard not to laugh at the look on Rachels face

"airen why aren't you going with nick " piper asked **(yes I mean Nicholas Hoult I love him and decided to put him in my story I don't own him but I wish I did)**

"well I'm not sure he knows about it he's been busy lately and the few times I get to talk to him I don't want to talk about myself "she says

"he'll ask don't you worry " I say

"well enough about us " Leeah says

"yeah need to find something for annabeth to wear" Gracy says

The next day

I woke up and showered put on a little extra cream might as well smell nice I thought, I left my hair in its natural princess curls down, I put on the light pink dress and jean jacket the girls picked out I put on some Grey boots before I left

_Thaila : be there in 5_

_Annabeth : kk :)_

"You look cute" she says as I get in the car

"Thanks " I say thaila is wearing black as usual she has on black ripped skinny jeans and a green day shirt with a leather jacket

Next we pick up rachel she's wearing white skinny jeans and a blue shirt, next is piper she's wearing blue skinny jeans with a plaid shirt, Leeah is wearing skinny jeans and a gold shirt, Airen is wearing skinny jeans and a blue shirt, Gracy is wearing black skinny jeans and a green shirt

"hey girls how bout we stop at Starbucks on me" rachel says pulling out her gift card

"thanks "we all say

Once we all got orders we headed to class, as soon as we pulled into the warning bell rang we walked to English we took our seats at the back table

"okay class today we are starting poetry "Mr blowfits sap

"yay I love poetry " Leeah says

"you only like it because Your boyfriend is like the king of poetry " Gracy says

"Leeah your so lucky Apollo is so yummy " rachel says faning herself

"now what are some types of poetry" he asks

I raise my hand

"yes" Mr blowfits says

"limerick, haiku, ciquan, free verse and songs are again few"I say

"wonderful now today we have a very special gift Apollo the great is here to sing a song he wrote for my class last semester " Mr blowfits explains

We cheer as he walks in

"hey guys" he says winking at Leeah

"is it hot in here or just him"rachel squeals

"cough cough " Leeah says

"oh right sorry "she says

"I wrote this song for my poetry project, its all about my beautiful girlfriend I Leeah " he says

_Everyone's around, no words are coming now._

_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound._

_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up._

_And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it._

_And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone._

_And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_I would._

_I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines._

_Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want._

_And I still have your letter just got caught between_

_Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become._

_And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone._

_And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_Whoa_

_You bring me higher._

_Yeah._

_I would._

_And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone._

_And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_I'd be good to you [3x]_

_I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you [3x]_

_I'd be so good to you_

"will you go to prom with me " he asks

"of course" she says running up

The whole class cheered

"Why can't Leo do that " rachel complained

After class we walked to our lockers

"hey guys guess what I found " Gracy says

"what "we all say

"its a note ,.it says that if I follow the clues I get a surprise " she says

"awww that's so cute " airen says

"let's follow it"piper says

"what does it say" I ask

" where we first met" Gracy reads

"where was that" rachel ask

"drama class" she says we run to the drama class to find another note waiting

_Go to the place we first fought _

"easy that's the caffetria. Airen says

"yeah after he knock food all over you. Leeah says

We get to the caffetria and find a note hidden under our table

_Go to the place you forgave me_

"the tree out side thaila says

"yup" Gracy says

We run to the tree and find a to the tree

_Go to the place where your life will change _

"the theater that's where graduation is"I suggest

They all agree we run there to find Luke sitting on the stage

"didn't take you long" he says

"I'm smart ".Gracy says

"Gracy will you go to prom with me " Luke asked

"i would love to" she says

In the caffetria

**Percy's POV **

"you nervous " nico asks

"no.I' , im just going to be honest with her in front of the whole school no biggie right?"I say

The guys just laugh at me

"not helping" I say

"you'll be fine" jason says

"thanks " I say I look over at her table she is so beautiful and gorgeous and amazing,.calm down percy you can do it

**Annabeth pov **

We were eating lunch and as usual rachel was going off about prom, I just tuned her out and watched percy. I was shaking from my thoughts when I heard airen gasp at the car that just pulled up

"what's wrong with you"rachel ask

"that's nicks car"she says confused

Then out of nowhere Nicholas Hoult walks in holding a dozen roses it was very girls dream,i still get shocked when I see him even though he has been dating airen for awhile now

"Airen will you go to prom with me " Nicholas Hoult says walking towards us

"I'd love to "she says smiling he picks her up and spins her around, I couldn't help but be jealous of the fact all my friends had prom dates and I didn't.

Assembly

I sat with my girls on the bleachers,I was looking forward to percy talking in front of the school

"hey guys I'm Percy Jackson and I'm here to tell you about the prom its going to be a surprise all I'll tell you is that the theme is under the sea" he says a bunch of people cheer

"now one more thing about prom,.as many of you know I still don't have a date so I would like to say something to. A very special girl in my life Annabeth Chase you are the most beautiful, gorgeous,perfect, intelligent,funny, and nice girl I have ever met, you are everything I have ever wanted in a girl and more,.I'm proud to call you my friend and I hope that one day you'll want to be more than friends I'm proud to say I'm in you, will me the honor of making prom even better by being my date" percy says

I was all I could .nod until the girls pushed me in his direction I ran and he picked me up and kissed me in front of the whole school

I can't believe im going to prom with Percy Jackson

**Hey thanks for reading I know it's a lot longer than normal and I don't own good to you by Marianas trench or Nicholas Hoult but I wish I did the next chapter thanks will be prom preparations.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's the next chapter sorry for not updating earlier I've been really busy. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed,followed, and favorited it means a lot. Thanks to CountyCathy for all the support, Percabeth-Posthena thanks for commenting and I feel your pain. For all of you who don't know Nicholas Hoult he plays R in warm bodies **

**Annabeth pov **

Today is prom day, I am so excited to see percy all dressed up. We have a lot to due today first we need to get our nails done, then our hair, next is make up, and lastly we need to put on our dresses.

_Thalia:be there in 10 minutes _

_Annabeth :. Okay I'll be ready _

I threw on some jeans and a plaid shirt and boots, I put my curly hair in a messy bun.

I heard thalia pull up

"hey thalia " I say getting in the passenger seat

"are you ready for the torture? " Thalia says she is wearing black skinny jeans, and red t-shirt and a black leather jacket

"I'll be fine "I say laughing

Next we pick up rachel she comes out wearing jeans overalls covered in paint she has a white shirt on underneath

"hey ladies "she says

"hey "we say at the same time

We pick up piper she's wearing blue skinny jeans with a yellow shirt, Leeah is wearing skinny jeans and a blue shirt, Gracy is wearing white skinny jeans and a sparkly black shirt, Airen is wearing skinny jeans and a pink shirt. It took about 15 minutes for us to get to the mall

"how come I always have drive"Thalia says

"because my jeep is to beautiful for driving "rachel says

"and your car fits us all "I say

"let's go get our nails done " piper squeals

"how can I help you ladies today " Stacy the nail stylist says

"we have an appointment book at 10 " Thalia says

"what's your name "she asks looking in her book

"Dare " rachel says

"okay ladies come on down

"who's first " she asks

"me of course " rachel says

"okay what color would you like" Stacy ask

"ummm can I can them alternating between blue in purple" she asks

"of course "Stacy says getting to work

"can I have hot pink"piper asks

"yes" Stacy says

Stacy turns to thalia" what color would you like "

"oh this is a hard choice let me see, black"she says laughing

"can I have purple "Leeah ask

"oh I want green "Gracy says

"could I please have red" airen ask

"can I have white "I ask

"yes. Stacy says

After about 2 hours we all have different color gel nails

"let's eat before hair " piper suggest

"yes" thals agrees

We ordered our food and sat down to talk about our hair

"I think I'm going to go with the classic curls "rachel says

"okay we should get going " I say

We walked to the hair salon

"me first "rachel says

"okay what would you like " the stylist asks

"I want my hair in loose curls and I want my bangs pulled back"she says

"alright here you go " carol the stylist says

"holy alphrodite my hair looks good " she squeals

"my turn "piper says sitting in the chair

"okay what would you like hon"carol asks

"can I have my hair pulled up and have a braid Across the top of my head "she says

"of course, I hope you like it " carol says spinning her around

"its gorgeous " piper says

"okay I want simple, just curl it"Thalia says

"sure this sugar " carol says

"its perfect "Thalia says

"can I have mine curled too but can they be inward curls " airen asked

"why of course honeybunchies" carol says

"its just how I wanted "she says

" can I have have a a braid bring it all to one side then have it curled" Gracy says

"okie dokie muffin" carol says

"I love it " Gracy says

"can I have the top part up and the bottom curled" Leeah ask

"all finished pumpkin " carol says

"can I have it up in a complex curled bun, with one braid coming from the middle and another from the side " I explain

"here you go cookie " carol says

"I love it " I say

After we pay we start to head home to do our make up.

"should I go natural or full on make up" rachel ask

"natural " we all agree

"okay perfect " she says

It took about an hour or more to get all of our make up down,

Rachel went for the natural look and match it with light. Pink lipstick, piper also went natural but had on pink lipstick, thalia went for her normal look what includes eyeliner we convinced her to put on red lipstick, Airen had a natural look with lipgloss, Leeah had a natural look to, as did Gracy, I looked beautiful and had a natural look to if I must say I looked like my mom.

"okay well that was awesome " Thalia says

"dress time!"piper says

We all put our dresses on and start taking pictures

"we have about 15 minutes before the guys get here"airen says

Percy's POV

We started the day by going out for breakfast I decided that I should get know the other guys, I mean jason,Nico,Leo and I best buds but I don't really know Apollo, Luke, and I definitely don't know nick. We ate then we went and picked up our suits and ties and shoes.

"how come I have to wear a tie" nico wines

"because you don't want to look like garbage " jason says

"if you really don't want to call thalia and ask her"I suggest

"i agree with Percy she doesn't seem like the type who would want you to anyways"Apollo says

"I bet she would want you to be comfortable " nick says

"okay I will " he says picking up he's phone

Leo wore a blue shirt with a purple tie and, Jason wore a white shirt a pink, Nico wore a black shirt and black jacket after thalia told him not to wear a tie, Luke wore a white shirt and a green tie, Apollo wore a white shirt and a purple tie, nick wore a black shirt and a red tie, I wore a black shirt and a white tie. We all had black suit jackets. On the way to get the girls we stopped to get their corsages. As we continue to pick up the girls nico complain that he was hungry so we stopped to grab some burgers and talked some more the guys turned out to be pretty cool.

We finally got to Rachels house.

"hurry up and get in here" Thalia yells

All the girls looked outstanding but I thought annabeth look the best

"wow I'm speechless ".Leo says

"aww thanks "rachel says hugging him

"Thalia if Billie Joe Armstrong could see you he would write a song " nico says

"I'LL take that as a compliment " she says

"piper you are the most beautiful girl in the world " jason says

"aww jason " she says kissing him

"Leeah you are so gorgeous,beautiful, and amazing " Apollo says

"Apollo thank you "she says

"Gracy you look amazing. " Luke says

"thanks honey " Gracy says hugging him

"airen you look gorgeous as usual "nick says hugging her

"I'm just glad your here"she says

"Annabeth you look incredible, you look like a goddess "I say

"oh percy your so sweet " she says hugging me

After we did our job the girls we headed out side to get pictures, Rachels yard was amazing she had so many perfect pictures places

"I'm an artist so all of these inspire me" she explains

We got pictures on the bridge, by the water fountain, and every other perfect picture place we got group photos, guy pictures, girl pictures, and couple pictures it took about an hour to get all of that done then we headed to the prom.

**Next chapter is prom, thanks so much for reading the prom dresses and hair are all on my Page comment and tell me your favorite dress, hair, and couple**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's the next chapter thanks again to CountyCathy for reviewing my story and you should check out her story Olympic dreams. Thanks for all the reviews is means a lot to me **

Annabeth pov

The ride to the prom was amazing we laughed, sang and talked the whole way

"are you ready for the night of your life" percy asked me taking my hand as we walked into the prom

"I have the best date ever so I should have fun"I say laughing

"oh I know I'm so awesome "he says laughing and I laugh to.

"awww you two are the cutest " silena says

"thanks silena you look beautiful." I. Say looking at her pink dress that a had a silver design in the middle

"thanks annie I love your dress" she says

percy and I take a few more pictures at the picture thing then head into the dance, the decorations were beautiful it really looked like we were under the sea. we danced all night, until I went to dance with the girls and he went with the guys.

"this is awesome "Thalia says

"I Agree " piper says

We dance, laughed, and talked for a while then Leo came

"rachel may I have this dance " he says holding out his hand

"you sure can"she says pulling him to the dance floor

"hey pipes do you want to dance" jason asked

"I'd love to " she says

"Thalia want to dance"nico asks

"if i have to " she says

"let's go Gracy "Luke says

"okay " she answers as she is being pulled to the dance floor

"you want to dance" Apollo ask putting his arms around Leeah

"sure"she says

"airen do you want to dance with me" nick says

"of course " she says

"hey beautiful let's dance" percy says

"alright handsome"I say we dance for the rest of the night and when I thought tonight couldn't get any better he kissed me

Prom was the best night ever

**Thanks for reading, if you want another chapter let me know And I can do an after prom chapter thanks so much and remember to comment telling me your favorite couple, dress and hair style **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's the next chapter sorry for not updating earlier I've been really busy with sports and school. Thanks to CountyCathy, EternalHunter96, Guest, and Percabeth-Posthena for reviewing about whether or not I should do this chapter. **

**Annabeth pov **

Last night was amazing, I got to spend with my best friends and my amazing boyfriend.

Pecry:_** Hey annie what's up **_

Annabeth : _nothing much just waking up _

_**Good so you have no plans**_

_No :(_

_**Well I'm taking you on a date**_

_Perfect _

_**be ready by 12 :)**_

_Alright _

I ran to the bathroom to shower and get dressed, I decided to leave my curly hair down, I didn't put on any make up either. I put on jeans, a white shirt with a pretty lace pattern and my boots.

I went outside just in time

"hey beautiful "percy says hugging me, he was wearing jeans and a sea green t - shirt

"hey handsome "I say blushing

"where are you taking me" I ask

"oh poor little annabeth thinks I'm going to tell her, it's a surprise " he says laughing

"okay but I told thals meet up with her and nico later for supper and knowing rachel she'll figure out we are hanging out , Leo,piper,Jason,Gracy,Luke,Leeah, Apollo, Airen and nick going to come too" I say

"you know what they say more the merrier "percy says laughing

"you bet " I say grabbing his hand

"okay we're here "he says

He took me to a nice little restaurant

"after you"he says opening the door for me

"thank you, your such a gentlemen"I say laughing

We both order burgers and fries. After we ate we went to the mall to meet up with the others

"hey thals "I say

"sup"she answers

"where's nico " percy asked

"the little freak spelt water on his shirt and went to buy a new one"Thalia says

"I go help him "percy says kissing my cheek

"you know you could be nicer to him"I say

"oh okay I guess so"she says smiling

"oh you like him don't you"I say

"no of course not"she says

"alright " I say

When the boys came back we headed to Boston pizza, after about 5 minutes the rest of them came we spent most of the time talking and getting to know each other

"so nick of you ever need an attractive co-star give me a call "Apollo, says taking a bite of his pizza

"I'll keep that in mind"he says

"so percy really like annabeth " airen ask

"ummm yeah I really do"he says blushing

"are you guys going to get married " piper asks

" happen "percy says

"aww perce"I say blushing

"I love you annabeth " percy says

"I love you too "I say

From that day on I knew that no matter how far away my friends and family were it wouldn't change a thing. I love percy and he loves me, nothing will ever change that, I'm the luckiest girl in the world I have amazing friends who love and support me, I Have the best boyfriend and I couldn't be happier


	9. Note

I'm so sorry about the last chapter being so bad, I had a hard time figuring out what to write about, I'm thinking about doing a new fanfiction any ideas and suggestions would be great. If anyone wants another chapter just tell me what you want to happen


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed but this chapter is dedicated to Percabeth-Posthena for coming up with the idea thanks for all the support.**

**Annabeth pov **

It's been 5 years since prom and percy and I are still in love. I always thought that high school relationship were pointless but that's where I meet the love of my hard to believe that this all started because of a dance. I can't believe I'm going to marry Percy Jackson the man I feel in love from the first time I saw him. He made me believe in true love, percy has truly made my life better and I couldn't be happier to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Beautiful are you coming "percy calls from down stairs

"Yes handsome don't worry"I tease

"Good because I don't want to miss our cake testing its the only good thing about marriage and I guess being with you is pretty good too "he laughs hugging me

"I love you "I say getting in the car

"love you too "he says

I can still remember when he proposed to me, we went for a walk to the beach and ate ice cream at sunset because percy claims it taste better when the sun is going down. We were just walking and talking it ways perfect, then he told me I was the most beautiful,gorgeous,intelligent,funny and perfect girl in the world and couldn't imagine loving anyone else and that he wanted to be mine for the rest of his life, he got down on one knee and took out the most amazing diamond ring I've ever seen it wasn't big flashy but it was simple and gorgeous the way I like things, I almost fainted and of course I said yes, Thalia said Nico owed her five bucks because he thought percy would chicken out, the rest of the girls just squealed and starting saying they knew it would happen one day.

"Is Thalia coming too"percy asked

"Yeah since she is my maid of honor I asked her to come, don't worry I told her to bring Nico"I say

"How do you always know what I'm going to say"he Says

"I'm smart " I say laughing

"Hey Thalaps"I say looping my arm through hers

"Hey Annie " Thaila says I give her a look for calling me annie but she just laughs

"Where's Nico"percy asked

"Drooling over cake"she answers

We all laugh and walk into the bakery

"It smells so good " percy says

"I know let's eat" Isay

"You must be annabeth "the chef says

"yeah that's me"I say

"come right this way and try some of our cake "he says

"when's the wedding " the chef ask

"1 month "I say

"okay that gives me plenty of time, and what about you guys when's your wedding "he asks looking over at thalia and nico who are stuffing their faces.

"oh we aren't getting married "Thalia says

"yeah"nico says

"they'll hardly even admit that their dating, even though we all know that they love each other "percy says causing them both to blush

"okay then tell me what kind of cake are you thinking "he says

"can we do a cake with three layers and have the red velvet, the second one vianlla and the third one chocolate "I say

"okay what are your colors "he asks

"blue and silver "percy says

"what kind of designs"he asks

"ummm can we have some waves and a few buildings, percy loves swimming and I'm a architect.I say

"oh course, I'll call you when it's done"he says

"hey thals can we go dress shopping I need to find one for myself and you girls"I say

"sure I'll text the others, we can take my car and the dork and percy can take Percy's "she says

"okay sounds good "I say running over to tell percy the plan.

"okay sounds good, I'll see you tonight beautiful "he says kissing me

"see you tonight "I call walking away

"I love you " he says

"love you too perce"I say

There were so many dresses I didn't know where to say, good thing I have amazing friends

"okay we should start with my dress because I kind of need it to get married "I say

"yay "rachel squeals grabbing a handful of dresses

"oh I love this one"she says pointing at a ballgown

"just because it looks like yours"I say

"I know "she says holding up her hand so we can all she her flashy and sparking ring

"we all know it's expensive and flashy, we were all at your wedding "Gracy says

"I still don't know how Leo payed for it "Thalia says

"I'm guessing he robed a bank "airen says

"I think he got all the other boys to help out"Leeah says

"oh leave pour Leo alone but he must really love you rach,the man is so cheap and that things wasn't "piper says

"I want a simple dress, I'm not into diamonds,sparkles,bring and ball gowns but I don't want to look plain and boring, I want to be beautiful and elegant without feeling like a different person "I say regaining their focus

"Annabeth you are already beautiful, no dress will take that away, no matter what your dress looks like or your hair percy will always love you"airen says

"but if you get a super plain dress someone will out shine you"rachel says

Thalia slapped her across the face saying something about being supportive and that this day wasn't about her, I can always count on thals for standing up for me.

"go pick some you like and will rate them" piper says

"okay "I say I tried about a dozen, there were a few I liked one was just plain and simple and it had a blue sparkly belt, the other had a long train and was sparkly they were both nice but not what I was looking for in the end i decided on a white Chiffon Criss-Cross Column Halter dress I loved it it was every I always wanted all the girls agree with me, even rachel.

"our turn "rachel says running off to the bridesmaid dresses,

"Annabeth promise me you won't be the bride who makes the bridesmaid look bad on purpose"Gracy says

"I promise "I say, I think back to Rachels day we had to wear long dress that looked nice but we look like nothing compared to her, typical rachel but I can assure you on my day it will not be about her

We tired many styles and colors

"I look like a pansy "thals complain

"okay okay next one "I say

"I feel like a stripper in the one rachel picked"piper says

"yeah I hate it "I say

After what seemed like forever we decided on a Yellow A-Line One Shoulder Sweetheart Knee-Length Ruched Bodice

"the color yellow is perfect for the beach and matches blue as well "I say buying the dresses

"okay whats next"Leeah says

"flowers " Thalia says looking at the list I got for her

"okay what are your colors"the florist asked

"blue and yellow, but I want the flowers to be mostly yellow and have blue accents "I explain

I decided on roses for the main part and somewhere type of flower for the rest

Percy's POV

"are you nervous " nico asks

"no I'm fine, she's the love of my life"I say

"I always thought that you two would get married " Leo says

"thanks I think "I say

"who's your best man "jason ask

"ummm well nico is and you two,Luke,Apollo,and nick will be groomsmen"I say

"Wait that means I have to walk with thalia, but she's dangerous "nico says

"ask annabeth if I can walk with pipes " jason says

"alright"I say taking out my phone "speaking of piper when will you two be walking down the aisle "

"ummm I don't know "jason says blushing like crazy

"well hurry before she dumps you"Apollo says jumping onto the couch

"speak for yourself, you and Leeah have been dating since the 9 grade"jason says

"yeah exactly its been like 9 years so we are pretty much married already " he says

"what about you Luke, planning on marrying gracy" nick ask

"ahh yeah but we've talked and we both want to wait until we have more money" Luke says

"are you and Airen going to get married " nico asl

"I don't know, it's hard to have a relationship with me always filming but we've made it work, we both think being married will cause problems for my career, but I do plan on asking eventually " nick says

"are you and thalia going to get married " Leo ask

"are you crazy she'd kill me"nico says

"but you still love her " I say

"if she'd let me I'd marry her but she's not a wedding type" he's

"I'm still wondering how Leo was the first one to get married " I say

"I know I'm still surprised that I got a wife that's as beautiful and amazing As rachel " Leo says

1 month later

Annabeth pov

I can't believe im getting married today, percy and i are having our ceremony on a beautiful beach, we have white chairs that are decorated with our wedding colors yellow and blue, the reception is being held at a building with the most beautiful architecture **(like mount Olympus ) **" the cake is amazing it has three different layers the top and bottom being blue and the center yellow, it is decorated with waves for Percy and buildings for me, I must say as my maid of honor thalia did a good job helping she picked up all the dresses, booked our hair, make up, and nail appointments for me while I was dealing with cake and flowers, she may seem rude And mean but she is the best friend ever! The girls all looked beautiful in their yellow dresses they all had their hair up in complex braided buns, while I had my in beautiful curls the front was pulled back with a beautiful clip. I took a deep breath and turn around to start walking to the love of my life, percy Jackson this day couldn't be more perfect and strangely I wasn't nervous because percy was waiting for me.

Percy's POV

I am the luckiest man in the whole world, Annabeth chase the most beautiful,gorgeous,perfect,intelligent,funny,amazing girl in the world is about to walk down the aisle to and after today she will be annabeth Jackson and I'm proud to call her mind I couldn't imagine anyone else walking down the aisle towards me. I take a deep breath when I hear the music start to play, rachel walks in first and she is looking start at leo I must say she looks good , next is gracy she looks at Luke and she also looks good, Leeah walks down looking just as good as the others, she is only staring at Apollo, Airen walks in looking good too and she looks towards nick, and piper is staring at jason and she to looks amazing, lastly thalia looking good and she is gives nico a death stare before smiling like the other girls, I took a another deep breath when every one stood up and annabeth walked in the song changed from good to you, to porcelain, words can't even describe how amazing she looked, good thing I took a deep breath because she took my breath away **(I know I'm so funny not really ) **when she finally got to me I smiled

"hey wise girl"I smile

"hey seaweed Brian".she replies

After a the preist talked and did other wedding things **(I don't know what happens ) **we got to say other vows

"Annabeth from the first day I saw you in our ancient Greek history class I knew that you were the one for me, you make me a better person and I wouldn't want to be marrying anyone else, I love you" I say

"percy i was shocked when you first talked to me, I never imagined someone like you liking someone like me, before I met you I didn't believe in love at first sight, I didn't think happy endings were real, you changed my life, you made me realize that there's more to life than school and work, you should me what's its like to live i love you "she says

"Percy Jackson do take annabeth chase to be your wife and to love her no matter what" the preist says

"I do"I say

"Annabeth chase do you take percy Jackson to be your husband and to love him no matter what " the preist says

"I do" she says

We exchange rings and I was trying hard to cry

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" the preist says

When annabeth and I kissed everyone went crazy, the were cheering so loud

"I love you so much " I say

"I love you too perce "she says

**Hey guys thanks for reading tell me what you think, I would really like to thank Percabeth-Posthena for helping me with every from the idea to all the dresses. Sorry it took so long I had no power for a few days, the next chapter will be the reception **


End file.
